


straight out of a movie

by ventilation



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Reign of the Supermen (2019), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Not Beta Read, Side Project, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventilation/pseuds/ventilation
Summary: you know, ms roth, normally new people would ask when lunchtime is or where the toilets are. they don't usually ask me where i was on a sunday afternoon(or: raven doesn't end up becoming a teen titan, and conner thinks superman's sidekick is cute, especially when she's trying to pretend she's just a regular intern working in his dad's company. adorable)
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	straight out of a movie

It’s finally quiet -- the fight won and criminals detained, and Raven rolls her shoulders as the sun sinks in the horizon. Her cape flutters behind her, the evening breeze warm from the smoke and summer air. It’s uncomfortably warm, she’s sweaty, and her hair smells like burnt toast -- and now that she’s thinking of burnt toast, the pangs of hunger that she had ignored for most of the day has finally become too loud for her to just shove aside.

_ Growl. _

Quite literally, and she freezes when she hears him chuckle after her stomach has settled from its rumbling. 

“You should have taken Superman’s invitation for dinner,” he chuckles, and she does not turn around to look at him. Not that she needed to anyway because he’s suddenly right in front of her.  _ Damn it.  _

She looks straight at his face, and instantly, she wants to shove him off the building rooftop for that shit-eating grin of his. Her fingers twitch from the sheer want, and behind those darkened shades that don’t seem to come off no matter how much she had tried (and,  _ god, _ did she try), it seems like his eyes are twinkling from amusement.

Of course, he’d see her anticipation in wanting to throttle him, and he taps her nose. Raven freezes from the sudden contact, but it doesn’t take her long to gather her bearings and swat him away with a hand and a scathing glare. He returns her reaction with a laugh,  _ of course. _

“Why do you think I haven’t?” she asks as level-headedly as possible.

The look on his face becomes pensive as he hums, tapping his chin with a finger as if in deep thought. It’s good acting, but the small crooked smile of his tells her that he knows she’d felt his presence before Clark had even asked if she’d wanted to eat dinner with him (and, of course, the rest of the Kents, not that he needed to say). She’d politely refused, on the pretense that she needed to deal with  _ this _ and  _ that. _

Well, not so much as a pretense really, because dealing with  _ this _ and  _ that _ is quickly becoming dealing with  _ this guy _ and  _ his insufferable self. _ She really did want to go with Clark, but it’s not advisable to, especially since she doesn’t know the full extent of this guy’s abilities. She couldn’t risk them being tailed, even if it’s virtually impossible with her powers.

She couldn’t risk it, even  _ if _ said guy with an insufferable self had told her he’s not interested in discovering hero identities. (“I’m just here for fun,” she remembers him telling her that the first time they met several afternoons ago. “You’re the first different thing I’ve met in my life.” “You probably hadn’t lived a long life then.”) Not that she believes him. Who can, really? He’s suspicious and he’s shady, and heck, she doesn’t even know his  _ name. _

Which is just ridiculous.  _ He _ is ridiculous, and Raven taps a foot in annoyance at how little she knows of him compared to how much he knows of her. (Which doesn’t really come as a surprise, since the media had already dubbed her as Superman’s sidekick from that one accident.)

Maybe he’s just made to annoy the hell out of her. It could be true!

His smile widens suddenly, shattering the wondering and innocent facade he had on, further proving her point as her eye twitches annoyance. “I wonder why indeed,” he says, as if it’s not his fault she hadn’t gone. Can she just -- Can she just blast him off into another dimension? Or, if not, can she just seal his mouth forever? It doesn’t seem like anyone would miss him and his stupid face anyway.

Magic sparks in her fingertips when he glances at something high above her, and she inhales, forcefully tampering down her emotions. He may be annoying, but he doesn’t deserve to be the receiving end of an energy blast. He hasn’t done anything to warrant such an action, and  _ oh, Azar.  _ Please give her patience.

“Wanna go out with me instead?”

Scratch that.  _ Azar, _ please,  _ please _ give her strength.

Raven goes for his face, and he smiles as he catches her wrist before the punch could land. “Your aim is getting better,” he compliments, and she pulls back.

“Yeah, wanna make it easier and just let me hit you?”

“I want you to  _ hit on me, _ not hit me.”

“Beggars can’t be choosy.”

“That’s true, but I can at least want to choose,” he laughs as he dodges her kick, backing away and levitating off the edge of the rooftop. She thinks of flying too, but he settles back on the rooftop, planting his feet on the ground silently before she even has the chance.

“I’m serious though. Wanna go out with me?” he asks again, and this time, he doesn’t look at her, deciding instead to look out at the city.

She hesitates before walking to his side, her empathic powers reaching out to read his emotions and coming up blank. Her eyebrows furrow, but it’s not like it’s an unexpected result. She’d never been able to read him even before, so why would today be different? Raven turns her attention to the view in front of her.

“I heard that ribs place at Eighth is getting a lot more popular. Is it because of the actual ribs menu or the fact that it’s Superman themed? Who knows, but we could go check it out.”

“And, why would I want to do that?”

Metropolis, despite having a higher crime-rate than she had first expected, is still as beautiful as she imagined it to be, especially at this time of day where it’s just before the last rays of light are gone and everything is doused in vivid oranges and reds and yellows -- like leaves in autumn. It’s really pretty.

“Adventure? Romance? All that?”

“Wow.  _ Super _ convincing,” she drawls after returning her attention to the skyline. Correction:  _ tries _ to drawl, because there’s a small lilt in her voice that even she can’t deny. Strange.

It elicits a startled breath from him, his face flushed pink, but it’s gone when she blinks. The cocky grin is back and whatever the thing that caused the tiny lilt is gone. “Hey, worth a shot, right? So, you convinced?”

Before she could reply (a firm  _ “no” _ ), a familiar beeping sound rings in the air. It’s a small communicator device, one she’d seen him take out from his right jacket pocket multiple times as he’s doing now, and he turns it off with a  _ click. _ “It’s nice to see you again, babe, but I’m afraid I have to go. See you Tuesday, same time?”

“No.” A pause. “You’re annoying.”

Below them, a car honks loudly. “Yeah, but you like me anyway. Why else would you stay every time?”

“To make sure I catch you doing something so bad, I have the right to bring you to jail.”

Another chuckle. “You’re cute when you’re determined.”

“Don’t call me cute.”

“Well, right now you’re mad. Still adorable though.” A wink, and  _ how the hell did she know he winked? _ “See ya, Rae-Rae!”

And then he’s off, shooting off to the sky, arms poised like how Superman does. He becomes smaller and smaller, and for a moment, she finds herself watching him go until there’s no more of him left to see.

“At least give me something to call you,” she huffs, seconds after.


End file.
